horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Snapmaw
The Snapmaw is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. The only known amphibious machine type, Snapmaws behave much like crocodiles, basking in the sun, swimming and generally moving slowly. However, also like crocodiles, they are capable of bursts of formidable speed and aggression. Appearance The Snapmaw's chassis resembles that of an enormous crocodile, with a long, crocodilian snout, complete with metal teeth, a heavyset reptilian body, four crocodilian legs and feet, and a long, stout, powerful tail. It's walk exactly mirrors that of a crocodile. There are two visual sensors in the same position as a crocodile's eyes. An armored Blaze canister sits atop each shoulder. The gullet is composed of a Freeze Sac, which produces a volatile liquid. An array of solar panels line the top of its back. History displays a Snapmaw as an example of a POSEIDON-related machine]] Snapmaws were by designed and built by POSEIDON, the subroutine of GAIA tasked with detoxifying the Earth's poisoned seas and other aquatic environments, after the apocalyptic extinction of all life and sterilization of the planet caused by the Faro Plague.Shown in the hologram of the datapoint "The Good News" Presumably, before the onset of the Derangement, Snapmaws were built expressly for this task but, with the onset of the Derangement, they were modified for aggressive combat against humans. They are found in and on the banks of many of the rivers west of the Nora Sacred Land. Abilities Like all machines, with the exception of the Tallneck, Snapmaws attack humans on sight. They seem to obtain electrical energy via the array of solar panels on their backs, presumably by sunning themselves on the banks and shores where they dwell, just like a crocodile would do to warm itself. Normally Snapmaws bask lazily in the sun on the banks of lakes, rivers, and other bodies of water, purifying the water and the soil at the bottom by destroying toxins and removing minerals as per their purpose. However, when attacking, Snapmaws move with great speed. A Snapmaw employs both ranged and melee attacks. * 'Ranged - '''The Snapmaw belches a blast of volatile liquid from its mouth at an enemy. Similar to the ranged attack of a Glinthawk, this liquid causes damage on contact with the enemy due to its intense cold. It also pools around the enemy, causing residual damage and curtailing the enemy's ability to fight. * '''Melee - ' The Snamaw lunges at and bites at the enemy, or swipes at the enemy with its powerful tail. Being amphibious, Snapmaws are also capable of attacking enemies in water, e.g. while the enemy is swimming. Attacks * Lunging Jaw Bite * Jumping Jaw Bite * Freeze Burst * Lunge Bite * Snap Bite * Tail Strike * Spinning Tail Strike Weaknesses and Tactics Snapmaws are susceptible to fire-based attacks. Repeated strikes from the Hunter Bow's Fire Arrows, incendiary triplines from the Carja or Shadow Tripcaster, or incendiary bombs from the Shadow Sling, will ignite a Snapmaw's chassis much faster than other machines and cause more substantial residual damage. Rupturing of one of the Blaze canisters with Precision Arrows will cause a massive incendiary explosion that will severely damage the Snapmaw. In addition, the Snapmaw's Freeze Sac may be targeted with Freeze Arrows from the Shadow War Bow. Rupturing this component with a Freeze Arrow causes an overload which triggers a massive cryogenic explosion that will instantly freeze the Snapmaw, leaving it highly susceptible to damage from Hunter Arrows or Precision Arrows. Use of the Ropecaster will restrain the machine while this is done. If Aloy has explored and downloaded the Override codes from the requisite Cauldron, a cunning strategy may be used in which the player hides in grass and uses a Lure Call to lure a Snapmaw close enough to override it. Once overridden, the player can lure hostile Snampaws within sight of the overridden Snapmaw by the same means. The resulting battle will reduce the number of Snapmaws that the player ultimately has to deal with. However, it is recommended that they player withdraw to a safe distance while this happens. Components Loot }} Trivia * The Snapmaw is the only machine that is able to fully submerge itself, as well as the only one to live in water. Gallery 650_1200.jpg Snapmaw 1.jpg Snapmaw-Detail.PNG Snapmaw-Detail2.PNG Snapmaw-Cyrosack.PNG References de:Schnappmaul es:Snapmaw Category:Machines Category:Acquisition Class Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Fire Vulnerability Category:Freeze Resistance Category:RHO Override Category:Non-mountable